1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector capable of high speed, and more particularly to an electrical connector which has a high speed up to 24 Gbps and backwards compatibility with relative lower high speed connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) is a successor to the parallel SCSI and is also based on serial technology. Besides the advantage of higher-speed signal transmission, another most significant advantage is that the SAS interface will also be compatible with SATA drives. T10, a Technical Committee of Accredited Standards Committee INCITS (International Committee for Information Technology Standards) issued a Serial Attached SCSI-2.1 (SAS-2.1) on 2012, in which the SAS connector transmits 6.0 Gbps per each data channel, and T10 is going to a gate of 12 Gbps. The 12 Gbps connector back to conventional 6 Gbps connector is further equipped with a common grounding bar connecting with grounding terminals interposed between every differential pair of signals Such features are defined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,353,726 and 8,342,886 assigned to a same assignee with this patent application.
A SSD Form Factor Working Group (http://www.ssdformfactor.org) publics an industry standard <Enterprise SSD Form Factor Version 1.0> at Dec. 20, 2011, which focuses on extending the existing connector for PCIe use. The new connector back compatible extension of the existing SAS connector is now up to a 12 Gbps data transmission speed. As known, it is needed to get a higher-speed electrical connector and backwards a relative lower speed connector under an irreversible trend of mass and higher speed data transmission.
In view of the foregoing, an improved higher-speed connector would be desirable.